An ElsAi Story and Glaive Unmasking
by Elesia
Summary: THE TITLE IS A LIE! DON'T ENTER, IT'S A TRAP! AHHHHHH!


**Okay the cover picture kinda gave me errors...and won't show...QuQ**

**Why didn't you listen?! Get out when you still can! Didn't you see the cover picture?!  
><strong>

**Just another Crack fic that i have no idea what possessed me to write this**

**Rush and was kinda not in mind when writing this hahahahahaha**

* * *

><p><strong>Perspective Shift at:<strong>

****1st and Last ; as third person****

**Middle Section ; First Person**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

**Character Death**

**Bad English**

* * *

><p>In a dark room, countless pair of eyes stares anxiously for the arrival of their storyteller. Each and every one of them sat on chairs constructed from the special dimensional cube which let out an outline blue glow.<p>

After a few moment of waiting, the awaited storyteller has arrived. Within the darkness, a visible left eye emerges which glows in an amberish glow. Sounds of chains rattling can be heard as each step is taken. It seems that unlike the many other events the time keeper has held, this gathering is quite 'special'. Previously, each story taken from alternate timeline from the school life of the Elgang, to the time where they are demons and angels to another time where most of them were turn to animals was told, to a larger wide of audience 'invited' from the outer dimension.

Now the ever so less audience only consists of shippers of ElsAi or those who paired Elsword, the main character of the story with Aisha, the so call main heroine. Knowing this the audience begin to chatter on what stories of their favorite pairing be foretell. However they noticed something. They could neither move nor talk.

"Terribly sorry my esteem guest, for my lateness. Thank you for accepting the invite for today's event~" The higher pitch and mechanized voice solidified their fear of the unknown. Then with a sound of a finger snap, the darkness vanished revealing a figure, obviously female, wearing the same mask and clothing as Glaive ,the thought to be storyteller of the day, just with a longer lighter silver hair. Her ears seem to be of an earphone length the same as an ear.

With another snap, a black metallic chair formed out of nowhere in which she proceed to sat on, taking notes of each expression the audience make. "Glaive is being…preoccupied in an 'unforeseen' predicament and won't be able to attend to you all. Thus I'll be taking his place for the mean time~" the female 'Glaive' chucked which then lead to a maniacally laugh while grasping her mask. As she calms down from her sudden outburst, she once again motioned herself, staring at every one of the audiences.

"Do forgive me for I couldn't believe everything is going according to plan so perfectly, almost like this is just another story~ Each and every one of you, gullible twit easily led into the current position you are all now trapped in. " she said in an insulting yet mechanical tone. "You all probably wondering who's behind the mask, is it not one of the main reason you nitwits are here for? Then let me show you~"

She firmly places her hands to the mask she wore and dramatically detached it, revealing a blue orb-like core on her forehead, rimmed with gold. Blue stroke marks can be seen under each of her ever so amber eyes and a crazed smile which plastered her face that should never be possible. Her clothing digitally morph into a suit of black with the design of a certain Goddess of Justice.

"Surprise surprise~" she gleefully proclaimed then frown upon seeing the disappointed and angered look among the worried. "Aw why the negative expression? What? Oh I remember. You came here for a story isn't it? Well, it's not my nature to gloat but let me indulge you, of the wonderful happy end I, myself has accomplished~"

She gave of a smile.

"It's not like you have a choice in the matter~"

* * *

><p>In the past, I was known as 'The Little Queen of Nasods', when the Nasod civilization prospers and was in coexistence with the Humans. However, no tie can withstand the ever cruel time. Relationship began to wither and only snapped once the Nasod, riddled with energy crisis, requested help. This lead to an all out war for survival .In the end, the Humans were victorious, with cunning and deceit while the honorable Nasod perish. I was one of the surviving members who managed to enter into stasis within the preservation capsules, hidden away from the grasp of Humans.<p>

Countless years later, I was awakened from my slumber when an unexpected El fragment landed within the chamber. I began work to revive my people including the Nasod King to rule over them while I again went into a deep slumber, acting as the power source until the energy crisis is averted. However, I failed to notice the deep vengeance the Nasod King bore thus reenacting the very event which lead him who I has fall for to reach me.

I awakened yet again by Elsword, a red haired knight and his friends; Aisha, a purple haired dark mage, Rena, a blonde mature looking elf wielding a sword and Raven, a black-haired swordsman with a nasod claw. When the knight trespass my private space to inspect me, I instantly slapped him.

"What happened? What happened to my people?" I asked with a subtle sad mechanical tone, as I look around the wreckage.

Everyone looked at me with a wary and angry look as I approached them for an answer, fearing and preparing for any offensive action I would have brought upon them…except for the knight who calmly answered while rubbing his swollen cheeks ,with the tale of the Nasod King's thieving act. I began to understand everything, my mistake and my sins which cause me to kneel down with my face facing the mossy earth.

"It's all my fault…It's …over…over…" I whispered. I was giving up. There's nothing for me to do. All my people including the other races, suffered under the tyrannical rule of the Nasod King.

"It's not your fault .Don't give up!" I look up upon hearing the encouraging remark and saw the knight's face, upon inspection is dirty and bruised. He was smiling while lowering his hand toward me, beckoning me to stand. His teammates act otherwise, warning him of the danger I might has which he proceed to scoff. I accepted his hand and felt a strange feeling of warmth circulating toward my core which I will not understand until later on.

It's all thanks to him that I manage to steel myself toward finding another way to revive my people and giving me the strength to try to repent for the sins I have unintentionally wrought. However the peace was short lived as our adventure continues anew after receiving news of a new danger to the east. The battle rages on and I find myself unable to fight alongside of him as well as the others, especially that dark mage who has made a contract with a stupid looking fat bat. I unknowingly feel somewhat threatened each time she would get near him even though they were merely arguing.

Then I manage to unearth a code which resides deep in my programming, the Code Exotic in a sealed folder. My system warns me of the unknown danger of the code to my psyche but I pay it no heed. If I was to be able to stand beside him once more, power is needed.

I guess at this stage I began to be…a little possessive. I would constantly gave out an angry stare to anyone who came close to him and even wedged myself between him and them, no matter who there are; the demons or the helpful villagers and warriors or even his ever so close teammates. I started to enjoy killing the demons and bathing in their blood too, earning comments on my ruthlessness from the Night Watcher.

We were then joined by a new member, Chung an androgynous boy wielding a cannon and a silver gun, the Silver Shooter. He is the Prince from Hamel and has travelled to Velder in hope of gaining aid in saving his kingdom. He seems to fancy me but I pay him no mind.

Once we have gotten rid of the demon infestation and the portal within Feita, we began to give our aid to the knights of Velder, to take back the kingdom from the demons' grasp. As each succession mission in relinquishing the hold of the demon, I began to modify the Code Exotic, upgrading and transforming it into Code Nemesis. I now have control over the whole arsenal of ancient weapons wielded in the past which was stored in dimension storage.

The code also ends up elevating my senses, clearing away the fog of lies to see the surprising dreadful truth. Elsword is becoming weak. His vast potential is being held back by his so called friends. Our relationship could not be taken further from being just 'friends'as it came to me that they need to be removed immediately. And that's when I decide to take action, devising every possible plan for their demise.

A red haired female later arrived to lend her aid against the Nephilim. I was about to include her in my list of people to remove until I found out that she is none other than Elesis, his older sister. However that does not prevent her name to be listed. There are chances that his so call 'admiration' for his sister could evolve to affection, but thankfully the suspicion was dropped after my 'careful' inspection. It seems that she has someone else already in mind from a previous chase.

I started to take action during our mission to hunt down running Joaquin Sullen. The group was separated due to the chemical attack used by that demon into four, Raven and Rena in one, Aisha and Chung, Elsword and Elesis , and I myself alone giving me freedom to enact my plans undetected.

From the corner of the debris, I spotted the blade master and the night watcher as they are successfully clearing away the wave of demons. With a simple change of frequency and abit of tinkering beforehand, I took control of the Nasod Core the blade master once control and uses it to fatally pierce the unsuspecting elf through her side instantly killing her. Thanks to the hallucination brought by the chemicals and the signal sent from the Nasod claw I've programmed, he believed himself to have lost control over the arm which lead him claw himself to death. That mage and shooter manages to escape my plan when I found out that they manage to regroup with Elsword. Well, maybe next time.

Elsword was heavily distraught after finding out the corpses of the two mature figures of the team laid in a bloodied pool. With extreme anger he strikes down Joaquin with extreme prejudice, making sure to inflict as much pain as possible before the demon expires. I gleefully follow suite in the 'judgement'. After burying the dead with a proper funeral, we left for the Kingdom of Hamel which has already fall to the demons' hand ,led by the Demon General Ran. Aisha has been giving me strange look after.

* * *

><p>Two down, two to go…..until another female decide to butt in. Her name is Ara from Fahrmann and she was on a quest to find her beloved brother Aren who we all have found out, have been corrupted into Ran. Elsword being the helpful knight he is promised to help her to try to save her brother.<p>

As we went through liberating Hamel, I couldn't find any opportunity to strike. It was frustrating and it seems that the void princess is getting…too close to Elsword as we are nearing to facing Ran. Her threat level has been elevated to the top to be removed.

While climbing the tower leading to Ran, Chung, Aisha and Elesis decided to stay back to stall the demons from interrupting Ara's attempt to talk Ran down. And that's when I found it, the perfect opportunity. I decided to use Elsword's ever still worry of losing someone by l purposely letting Ran to strike me thus enraging him.

Before Ran could land the finishing blow, Elsword has already closed in the gap between them and instantly beheaded Ran. Elsword is shocked on what he did and tries to apologize to Ara but no matter what he sat, she won't listen. Ara then loses control of herself to her demonic fox persona, Eun, in a fit of rage lunges forward to kill him. Taking this chance, I immediately summons one of my ancient arsenals, the nasod spear and send it flying toward her, cleaving her in half. Her top half then falls and rolls down the tower, disappearing forever.

I walk over the kneeling knight and sat right next to him, assuring him that it's alright now and that it's not his fault. We were having a moment there, until the meddling duo has to arrive. Elesis rushes toward his side while I stood up to let the sister to do what she does best. I proceed toward the meddling duo and explain everything that has transpired. We rested for a week after that.

* * *

><p>Later that night before we embark into the Temple of Trials where Chung's father reside in, I 'stumbled' intentionally upon Chung who was sitting on the edge of a fountain within a garden. He greet me with a smile as I sat down beside him.<p>

I monotonously asked, "Are you prepared for what to come tomorrow?"

"I...I'm not sure. I'm scared you know, after losing Raven, Rena and now Ara…I don't want to lose my father as well. I wish…that I do no need to strike him down and wish to find a way to release him from the corruption." The now deadly chaser replied. To think him whose profession is referred to as an assassin is having cold feet in delivering the execution. Guess I could use this to get rid of him.

"I may have a solution to the corruption problem." I said which he instantly look at me with hopeful eyes.

"It is still in its experimental stage so the result may not come out favorable. Are you willing to take the risk?"

"If there's a slightest chance, then I'll take it!" the fool proudly state. "Then…when everything is over…will you…" He began to stuttered and his face become redder each word is voice out.

"Will you be my Queen?" he proposed. I looked at him and asked, "Why me?"

" I have always been paying attention to you throughout our journey. Beautiful, strong yet elegant as you brought yourself on the battlefield. Nothing fazed you as you delivered judgement to your enemies. We are both ruler of fallen kingdoms and I believe if we were to work together, we could bring back our kingdom to its former glory."

"I'll give you your answer, after the mission has been completed" my answer brought fire of determination in his eyes. I left him to his star gazing and I smile for everything is going as plan.

"So for someone who's supposed to be the bearer of destruction, just so happen to be knocked around and was on the verge of death? Then you proceeds to cleave Ara apart to protect him instead of safely subduing her? Don't you think this was a little too convenient to…get rid of her?" the void mage voiced out her suspicion with a smile as we met in the corridor.

I ignore her accusation and walked past her. "Well, it's not like I care, less one competitor less one trouble" she whisper which causes me to look behind, only to see that she have left with a cackling of laughter.

The next day, the time has come to cleanse the city from the demons once and for all. Sasha, after recovered, joined us on this mission, providing us with protection and recovery. Three trials laid for us. Chung wishes to fight his father alone thus the remaining will help clear the way for him. I gave him a device which should be able to revert the corruption. The moment is at hand, the three trials have been cleared and Chung makes his way to face his father who is guarding the gates. Aisha kept giving a sly smirk as we stall the impending demon charge.

And then, there was an explosion coming from the chamber .We rushes in and the bits of flesh and armour both black and white scatter around the floor. Sasha screams hysterically at the sight and fainted. Elsword broke into tears, Elesis look away in dread. Before I could reach out to him, that void princess took the initatiative and comforts him. I would have skewed her at the spot but that would ruin everything. Sasha was later appointed as temporary ruler of Hamel by the mass.

* * *

><p>Elsword has become stronger than ever, lesser friends holding him back. Now all that remains is that pesky mage. I might say, it feels like God must be siding with me. Our adventure than took us to Sander, who has been terrorized by another void princess. That purple haired brat has no choice but to stay hidden to avoid persecution. How laughable.<p>

As we progress further toward the villainous void princess, we managed to apprehend Chieftain Trockta and release him from the entrapment placed on him. During that mission, Aisha just so happen to fall into the hazardous water…when she tries to bump me into one, sapping away her life. I proceed to volunteer to stay behind in order to nurse the poor void princess. Somehow, she seems to be okay with it. Very suspicious.

The plan is simple, kill her then accuse the resident as the one who did it as revenge. The time has come to end this miserable annoyance. I slowly crept toward her as she was resting and before I could plunge small obsidian dagger down her heart, my movement was halted by a binding spell. She was right behind me laughing.

"How pathetic, easily led astray~ I am grateful though, for getting rid of the others for me. " She then peer her head to my left and saw the dagger."My, even using a crude way to get rid of me? Seriously I'm insulted. You use so many complex traps to kill everyone and this is all I get?"

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain on my back which earns a grunt. She has swung her axe-like staff, ripping my back apart revealing wiring and dripping fluids. "Then what would be your excuse once he found my body?" I asked monotonously.

"Oh, worry not~ I could easily say, that the culprit is none other than that Karis~" I could feel her hands slowly sliding through the crack, slithering across the wirings and parts within my body toward my 'heart'.

"For a mere machine, your internals bear a resemblance to us humans~ "She slowly caressed the my 'heart', causing me to drop the dagger.

"Any last word? Hehe" she asked as she firmly grabbed the 'heart'. I rotated my head to face her with a smile, "Idiot"

Suddenly dark chains flow out of my 'heart' and enveloped the void princess. The binding which seal my movement dissipated.

"My magic! What…What did you do?!" She kneeled down in a weakened state.

"Just a little something I've picked up from Feita. Your magic is temporary sealed. Now where were we?" I slowly picked up and the dagger and slowly walks toward her. Muttering what seems to be her last drop of magic, she teleported away, probably not far away.

She ran as fast as she could, thinking that once she meet up with Elsword, my entire secret would be revealed. But luckily fate has another way of siding with me. She was struck by a wooden club to the face as she turns a corner. She looks up to see a mob of people started to group around her, with their weapons in hand. Looking around with a horrified look in search for a way out, she spotted me at the dark corner holding a mind controlling orb I've picked up from the lair. She opened her mouth, trying to plead but in the end the sound of bludgeoning flesh is the only thing to be heard. Thus my last obstacle has been rid off. I told them the story; Aisha was thought to be under Karis and she was hunted. I tried to stop them thus earning the injuries on my back.

* * *

><p>However a new problem arises from this…'tragedy'. Elsword has lost it. All his friends who he treated as family have all perished one by one. He ran as fast as he could toward the desert, wishing death would free him. Of course I couldn't allow it. I assure his sister that I will find him and bring him back safe and sound. Few days later, I found him, huddled in a cave. His eyes were weary and he gave out a frightened look as we met eye to eye.<p>

"Please no more, just let me die. Please!" he screamed at me, coughing due to his sore throat. I slowly make my way nearer to him, allowing the pebbles he threw to hit me dead on. The sight of his current self is much more painful than anything else. Once I am a step away from him, he looks down, away from my never changing face.

"It's all my fault…It's …"he whimpered.

"It's not your fault .Don't give up!" He look up upon hearing the encouraging remark, remembering the very same word he said when I was in the almost the same position. I gave him a view of my gentle yet warmth smile which seems to put him at ease. And then we laugh.

"Seems that it's getting dark, so we should stay here for now" I suggest while opening my dimensional bag, pulling out foods and drinks I've stashed in case of emergency. "You should eat"

I hand over some food and drinks to him as I sat beside him. He accepted with a gentle smile. "Why…why do you come for me…" he asked as he slowly consumes the food.

" Though I have not been with you as long as…'them', I am certain that you are an amazing human. Of all of them, you are the only who would lend me a hand when I was down."

"That time…it was out of guilt..." he tries to rebuked but was silence by my finger.

"No. That time, your eyes and your heart is of those who wish to help and protect those who needed it. Even without the guilt, I am certain you will still try befriend me. "I said as I close my eyes."Your simple words gave me hope for my people's revival and for the coexistence between Nasod and Humans…which I wish to prove…by…by" I stuttered unexpectedly and I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Are…are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I coughed, trying to find a way to tell him how I feel. Thinking that acting speaks louder than word, I faced him, grabbing him by the chin and gave him a deep and long kiss. I could see his face turning red as bright as his hair and start to stutter incoherent words when I broke the kiss which resulting in me giggling.

"I have always loved you Elsword" I finally said it, after the long silence.

"I…I don't know how to…answer… I…" and again silenced by my forceful kissing; now making him limp as he gasps for air.

"Are….you fine with a failure of a knight…like me?"

"It is not your fault for their unfortunate end, for you could not go against fate. However you could do your best in protecting those who still live." I assured him.

Then another long silence as he contemplates .Without warning he kissed me back, a short one. However that short kiss left me powerless and it was my turn to gasp for air. He smiled with teary eyes," Thank you Eve" I answered back, "No, thank you~"

That night, I entrusted my body to him as we spend the night.

We finally returned to Sander, still in an embarrassed look on what we've done." Elsword!" his sister ran and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you Eve"

"It is the duty of the queen to ensure the king's safety" my remark earns a cough from Elsword.

"Eh? What does that mean?!"

"Using human term, we have completed the mating ritual in hopes of procreation" I answered monotonously with a faint heat on my cheeks.

Elsword turned extremely red, even redder than his hair and tried to diffuse the situation, only to be locked in the arms of my sister-in-law.

* * *

><p>We continued the mission, ridding the demon threat from Sander and throughout Elrios, but that story will be put on hold. We planned to hold our wedding at Elsword's home town, Ruben. On the way, we take a short break in Elder.<p>

While I was out touring the city, I was suddenly attacked by a white haired man. He smiled maniacally at me and saying how delicious looking my code are. His way of fighting, seems to be traced from my we battled, he said he was watching me for some time now and saw many of my dirty little secrets. This stunned me for a while which allows him to pin me to the ground and completely shut off my function with a strong EMP pulse directly at me.

Elsword came rolling like a red comet to my aid, between me and him. It was an even fight; he dominated the air and range while Elsword dominated the ground and close range. My system finally rebooted itself, allowing me to join the battle. It doesn't take long for us to finally bring him down. As he was defending himself against the relentless blow from my king with those dynamos, I aimed my gun precisely and shot its power supply causing it to went into critical thus exploding. Elsword slashes through the defense and cleaved him in half.

At his dying breathe, the white haired trace let out his final laugh.

After that incident, we made it back to Ruben to conduct our wedding. My sister-in-law shared many…'secrets' of my husband which I find hilariously interesting. Thank goodness I didn't put her name on my list. She then left to chase after the man he loved.

Years later with Elsword as my King beside me, we found a way to bring back my people and coexistence between Nasod and Humans began anew, thanks to the support of Hamel. We also went traveling around Elrios on our 3rd honeymoon and we actually manage to sire twins~

In the end, we live happily ever after.

* * *

><p>"The End" Eve clapped her hands.<p>

"Do you enjoy the story? Of course you do~ Since all of you have known my secrets, I'm afraid I can't let you all out alive" she tend point her finger toward the audience with a smile. "Junk Break"

"A happily ever after indeed~" she walk out of a portal back to her home in Altera where her King and children awaits her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...i would like to apologize to all ElsAi shipper for this.<strong>

**OTL please forgive me**

**Guess the few story example i used hehe, still waiting for those updates sigh  
><strong>

**Seriously you could just assume that I'm crazy the time i wrote this. ヘ（。□°）ヘ**


End file.
